the choice
by naschelle
Summary: JJ has to choose between Henry and Emily. who will she choose? please review!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: ok this is really so hard to say but I don't own criminal minds or anything else but my laptop and my runaway mind…. If only I did._

_Ok guys this is my first sad story. Hope its good. _

_Happy reading. _

Emily looked at JJ as they sat on the couch after dinner. She loved moments like these when they would just relax and revel in each other's company. Henry was staying with Will at the moment. Emily looked at JJ. God she was so beautiful. She remembered the day JJ came and told her she loved her. That had been the best day of her life! Now they had been dating a little for 7 months.

Their last case had been very hard and had landed Emily with stitches on her arm. They were relaxing at Emily's condo. They had decided not to live together till JJ's divorce and custody battles were finalized. Damn Will for coming and spoiling their happy life again! Things had been hard for them. The attorney Emily had hired said it was going to be a tough case. In fact he had said the chances of Will getting full custody were 90%! JJ was constantly not around and her job was too dangerous. She could lose Henry. Emily knew if that happened it would kill JJ. They sat in silence. She looked again at JJ. She looked strained. Her beautiful eyes did not have the shine they always had. Emily pulled her into her arms as though to just give comfort to the blonde.

"JJ it's going to be fine. I promise. We will get through this." she said softly. When JJ did not reply she knew something was wrong. "JJ what is it? Talk to me baby" She urged softly.

JJ pulled out of Emily's embrace. She didn't know if she could say this but there was no other way. She could not think of any way out so she said softly "will called"

Emily's heart beat faster. Will called JJ and by the look on her face it was not good news. She was not sure she wanted to hear the answer to the question she was going to ask but she did anyway "what did he want? Is there something wrong with Henry?" when JJ shook her head she sighed. Henry was fine. "So what is it?"

JJ sighed. There it was. She had to tell Emily. She could do it. "He wants me back." she said softly. She looked at Emily and she was just looking at her with an unreadable expression so JJ continued. "He says we could be a family again."

Emily was shocked. Will wants JJ back! And worse still JJ sounded like she was considering it! She could not believe it. She had to ask this. "So you want to go?" she knew the answer already but she couldn't think of it. She couldn't.

"I don't know what else to do. I could lose Henry! Will is Henry's father and if I go back together with him I will not lose him."

"You have already thought about this." Emily said. It was more a statement than a question. Emily could not even look at her. She was afraid of what she would see. The silence was a confirmation to her. She felt tears about to come out of her eyes. No. she could not cry in front of JJ.

JJ looked into Emily's eyes and her heart broke. This had been so tough on her. To choose one of the two people she loved the most. She loved Emily so much but so did she love Henry. Damn you Will for making me do this. "Emily" she said softly taking Emily's hand in hers.

Emily felt JJ's hand on her. She immediately withdrew her hand. There was no need for JJ to be here anymore. She had made her decision. There was no point in prolonging it. She looked straight at JJ and said calmly "go."

"Emily" JJ started but Emily cut in "just leave JJ. There is no need to prolong this. You made your choice and I respect that." she said in a calmness that even surprised her. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it for JJ.

JJ looked at Emily. She sounded so calm but inside she knew Emily was breaking and so was she. She wanted to take Emily In her arms and feel her for the last time but she knew it would only make things harder so she chose to say "I love you Emily." before she left. She walked to her car and as soon as she sat down she broke down.

Emily closed the door feeling numb. This could not be happening. JJ was gone. She had promised to never break her heart and she had promised to never leave her but she had. JJ had left her. she sat down on the couch and cried. Cried because life was just unfair to her. That she had lost the one person she loved the most. Cried because chances were she would never get her back. Cried because she had given her heart to JJ but she had betrayed her. Cried because she knew she would never fall in love again. Cried because the one choice JJ ever made was to break her heart!

_This is it. The end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. _

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except this mind of mind._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

_This is chapter 2. I hope you like it. I know I know I hate Will too…._

_Please review._

_Jennifer _

JJ arrived home late at that night. She had cried until her tears ran dry in the car. She wished there had been another way she could have done this. God. She loved Emily. So much. They had already planned on starting a family! They had tried twice on Emily now. Now all this was gone. Why did this have to happen? Really this was all her fault. She ran away from her feelings for Emily long back and chose Will. Now she had broken Emily's heart and that hurt her so much. She knew how hard it was for Emily to open up. She knew Emily had trusted her with her heart. Now she had broken it and it broke her. What else could she do? She could not lose Henry. Henry was her world but so was Emily.

She found Will waiting for her. She did not even look at him. She couldn't. She hated him. Hated him for taking away her happiness. She went to see Henry who was in his room. She caressed his head and kissed him softly not wanting to wake him up. He did anyway and looked at her sleepily. His face lit up with a smile and said "mummy!" hugging her. "I missed you." She smiled at him and said softly "I missed you too baby." caressing his hair. He leaned back and said "mummy where is mommy Emily? I want her to read me my story." JJ's heart broke. How was she going to explain to Henry that Emily was not coming? That she would never play with him. That she will never read him his favourite story and tuck him in bed? That she will never make him his favourite cookies. That this was all her fault that she chose will over her. It took her every ounce to not cry.

"she couldn't come today sweetie. You will see her tomorrow ok." she lied.

"ok." He said satisfied. She kissed him one last time and closed his door. He was asleep soon. She went to the bedroom and found Will asleep. She got in bed and just lay there. She felt his hand wrap around her drawing her closer. She sighed. She had to have strength. She could do it. She knew she could do it. She failed to sleep at all.

_Emily _

Emily woke up feeling sore. Her head felt like she had been hit by a brick. Her eyes were sore and she felt like someone had hit a brick on her head. She stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself. She looked like hell. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was red and she just didn't look like Emily. She splashed water on her face and stretched out her hand and picked up a towel. She brought it to her face and inhaled. It was JJ's. Her scent was still there and she had to hold herself so as not to cry. She knew she was not ready to face the world, the team and worse JJ.

She called Hotch and asked for a day off. She knew they didn't have a case so it would be fine. She didn't know how she was going to spend the day though she knew she could not stay in the condo. The hell every room reminded her of JJ. All the fun they had. Sex in the kitchen. When she had taught JJ to cook. When they had played with Henry in the lounge. When they had just held each other on the couch after a bad case. The guest room was full of Henry's toys and stuff. every room was full of Jennifer and Henry. The 2 people she loved the most. No she could not stay here. No. she had to leave. Maybe she will return when JJ comes back. She knew she would never stop crying and hurting if she stayed here. She called a hotel and checked in. she will stay there till she decided what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds? Damn!_

_Here goes chapter 3. _

_Emily _

It had been 2 months now since JJ left. They met at work did their work and that was it. It hurt to see the blonde each day but she had to do what she had to do. Everyone could see that something was wrong but they said nothing. Derek was always there though. Lifting up her mood at work, chatting to her. She had not told him but he was there. He made life at work bearable. Penelope was the only one who knew and tried by all means to be there for her. She always came to give her company on their free days. She avoided JJ. They had only talked when JJ was telling her she was coming to get her stuff. She didn't want to be there when she did so she had told JJ to go and do it. She was grateful for Penelope's presence. Without her she would have died.

Today she had seen the doctor. She had not been feeling well lately and she thought it was lack of sleep. She had panicked when she started vomiting. She knew then what the problem was and just needed confirmation. The doctor did confirm. She was pregnant. The IVF had worked. They had used JJ's egg and a donor sperm. That way they could guarantee the baby to have both their characteristics.

Now she was pregnant and alone. She knew she could not abort. Never. She could not go through it again. Besides she wanted this child. At least she will have a part of JJ with her though she would not tell her. She couldn't. It will be like she was trying to get JJ back. Yes she wanted her back but not that way. It was JJ's choice. She did not tell Penelope though she knew she owed her that much. She had been there for her.

She knew now what she had to do. It hurt her to see JJ so much. To know she had loved her with all her heart and could do nothing about it. To know she carried their child but could not tell her. no. she couldn't do ii. She had to choose. Her job which she loved so much, the team who were now her family or her happiness. She knew she would never be happy seeing JJ each day. She would never move on but still this was her dream job. She had fought to be here. Now she had to choose.

Jennifer

JJ spend her time locked in her office. It had been a month since she left. she wanted so much to call Emily or just have dinner with her but she couldn't. Emily had told her not to. It would be hard for them if they kept contact but the truth was she missed Emily. So much. life at home was no good as well. Henry was continuously throwing tuntrums and she just didn't know what to do. She looked out of her office and looked at Emily. She was busy on her file. She knew that was Emily's way of dealing with things. Compartmentalize and work. She could fool the others but JJ knew her too well. She was breaking inside. The hell she was as well but what could she do?

She knew Emily was no longer staying at her condo. She had seen several of Emily's stuff missing. Penelope had told her she was staying at another apartment but didn't say where. Yes . she asked Penelope about Emily and what she was told broke her. Emily rarely smiled. She was now vulnerable. She was trying to move on but couldn't. Emily was broken and it was all her fault. Why did she have to be the one to break Emily? Why did she have to do that to both Emily and Henry? The little boy rarely laughed, spend his time in his room. He thought it was his fault Emily had left. With the dad it was a nonstarter! They just could not get along. Who could blame him. He had left for nearly a year! They had both moved on and now he just wanted to fit in. he just wanted them to accept him as if all was fine.

She got home after work and found Will sulking. "What is it? Where is Henry?"

"in his room. Sulking." He said

"had another fight?" it was more a statement than a question. She knew. They were regulars now. How could Will not see they were unhappy? They will never be!

"Yeah. He just keeps comparing me to Emily. For goodness sake I am his father! He should listen to me and not compare me to a woman!"

"For your information that woman was there when you left us. That woman was Henry's mother and was there for him when he got sick, when he got his first bike, every time! You can't expect him to just accept this as if you never left!" JJ fumed and made her way to Henry's room leaving Will in in a trance.

"hey buddy." "mummy!" said Henry rushing up to her. she hugged him holding him close. "mummy I want Emily." "I want her too baby." She said softly. "really?" "yeah." "so let's go get her." he said simply as if it was the obvious thing to do. "I cant." she hated this. "why?" said Henry already showing the signs of tears. "I have to ask daddy first.." "I miss her." he said tears coming out of his eyes. JJ hated to see Henry cry. This time she just held him her tears coming too "I miss her tooo."

Will watched the scene before him and knew they had to talk soon. They were both unhappy. They could try to make it work or he could just let them go. Staying here was hell. They were so unhappy but letting them go will make him feel like a failure. It would injure his ego but he had to choose.

_Ok guys. Please review. What do you want Emily and Will's cloice to be?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: ok I don't own criminal minds. Too bad._

_Well here is chapter 4. I really hope you like it. I promise next chapter is reunion. Did I say 'I promise?'_

_THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY DAY!_

_Emily_

Emily walked into the bullpen. She had decided what she wanted to do and nothing could stop this. She knew for once her happiness had to come first. For the sake of the baby at least. She had already got a lecture on how stress will affect the baby and this had to be done soon before JJ and everyone else noticed she was pregnant.

She had thought for a thousand times to just tell JJ. God knows the number of times she had wanted to lift the phone and call her and tell her about the baby. God she missed JJ and Henry so much. They were her family just as the BAU was her family. She was glad no one was there yet. She did not want to have to answer the many questions. To Hotch she told him the truth. She could not stay anymore. This was the worst decision ever but there was nothing she could do. She had decided and there was nothing to change it.

She walked out of the bullpen taking in the last look. She felt so bad for not telling Penelope about her decision. And Derek. She owed them. They had been her rock through all this. She felt terrible but this was all for the best. They will find someone else to take her place just as she had taken Elle's place. When she got home she broke down. She cried so much. for her weakness of not standing up to JJ. For not fighting for her. for just letting her go. For just leaving the BAU. For wanting to leave without telling JJ.

She sat down staring blankly at the walls of her new apartment. She was waiting for the right time to leave for the airport. She could not get an earlier flight. Yes. She was moving away. She was leaving. She never wanted to come back. She wanted a new life. A new beginning. Get away from the sad memories. She did was she could. Run. She and her child will start a new life in Italy. She had enough money to never work again. Her child would grow up away from the crowd. Away from the harsh realities of life.

She called a cab. She could not drive herself. She was too numb. The cab came. She took one last look at the building got in and left. She was in a trance as the taxi went. Everything was silent till she was pulled out of her trance by a loud screech, bang and everything went black.

Jeniffer

"we need to talk JJ" said Will in his southern drawl. They had just woke up and JJ was preparing for work.

"cant it wait Will? I have to go to work."she said pissed. She just couldn't tolerate him anymore. He was causing them misery yet he just turned a blind eye.

"I am leaving." he said simply.

"what?" JJ had to ask again. Did he just say he was leaving?

"I said I'm leaving JJ. I tried to make us work but I can see it never will. I wanted my family back but I realised its too late. I have thought about this and I realised I will never get you back. I cant continue to keep you now. You will find me gone when you come back."

JJ could not believe it. Where had that come from? "what about Henry?"

"he is yours now. He needs you. I will send the papers." JJ was speechless. This was not Will. He sounded so defeated but she was glad. "" Im so sorry Will." She said.

"I am sorry too." She heard him say as she left. This seemed so unreal. Will was leaving! She had been waiting for 2 whole months for this. She could get Emily now! She had to talk to Emily. The only place she could see her was at work since she didn't know her apartment.

JJ got to work and did not see Emily. She wondered where she was. Maybe she had a day off. Talk about her luck. She really wanted to talk to Emily and now she was not at work. She decided to call. It went straight to voice mail. Damn! As she was about to leave Penelope came into her office. "Hotch requested a meeting." "do you know what it is about?" "no. I have no idea."

"Now that we are all hear, I am here to tell you that Emily resigned this morning."

JJ heard nothing else. Emily had resigned. Emily had left. Emily was gone. This could not be! No! Not now! This was all her fault. Emily loved her job. Emily loved the team. She just could not leave. Not when she wanted to tell her they could be together again. This was so wrong. She felt weak. She did not even remember how she walked to her office. All she knew was Emily was gone.

"Go get her JJ." Penelope said simply. She did nt realise she had been voicing her thoughts and that Garcia was with her. "I will tell Hotch." She said giving her Emily's address. JJ drove as fast as she could. She needed to see Emily. She needed to tell her they could be a family again. She wanted her back. Henry wanted her back.

Her heart broke when she got no answer. It broke even more when the landlady said "you know she has left. I have never seen a sadder woman like her. She was clearly heartbroken."

"Where did she say she was going?"

"No idea. It was out of the states though. She said she was trying to get away from the bad memories." JJ did not hear the rest. She ran out and went to her car. She started it and drove so fast with the head lights on. She was going to the airport.

The airport was crowded. She could not see any sight of the brunette anyway. It didn't help that she did not even know where Emily was headed. After an hour looking around she sat down dejectedly and broke down. Emily was gone. She had left and she would never see her again. Her phone rang. She thought of ignoring it. It was Penelope. She answered. "I couldn't find her Pen. She is gone!" she said brokenly.

"JJ, Emily had an accident."

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I really don't own criminal minds_

_Wow 3 chapters in a day! that's a record breaker. I so hope you like this. _

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!_

JJ could not leave Emily's side. This was all her fault that Emily was lying there so pale and so lifeless like this. She had not suffered any life threatening injury. In fact the gash on her forehead was the only sign that she had been in an accident. She just could not stop her tears from coming out. She immediately felt Garcia's arms around her.

"This is all my fault." she said sobbing in Garcia's arms. All the guilt she had been feeling was coming out now. The team was there with them all looking passive wondering how this had gone so bad. They were a family and they felt what they were feeling. They wanted the girls to be happy again. To joke around, to hug and even steal a little kiss when they thought no one was looking.

"She will be ok. She will be."

"I hope so. I need her. I want her with me Pen. Do you understand? I can't live without her!" she knew Emily would not die. Penelope had talked to her briefly before she had slipped into a coma but she had to say it. A conviction of her love. She so wished Emily would want her back. She gave Emily one last look and then left.

Emily stirred. She panicked when she saw the tubes and the unfamiliar environment.

"Hey relax. Its ok." she heard Garcia's voice. "Garcia?" she said looking for confirmation. "yeah baby girl."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. You had an accident on your way to the airport." Emily cringed at the thought. Suddenly everything came back. She was going to go to Italy to be with her and her child. Her child. Oh my God! Her baby! Was it ok?

"Pen my baby! Is it ok?"

"Baby? Are you pregnant?" the surprise in Penelope's voice did it. Doctors usually checked on this. She could not lose this baby. She could not. it was her life!

"Yes I am. Is it ok?" she asked softly breaking with the emotions. Pen immediately stood to go and look for the doctor to ask. Emily fell back to sleep. She woke up to Penelope and the doctor. Her baby was fine. It was safe! She was so happy she cried. she was so happy.

"So are you up for a very little visitor?" said Pen.

"Henry?" she asked and Pen nodded. She was nervous. She did not think she could handle that yet. "Pen… "she started but Garcia cut her. "It's ok Em. Besides he has told everyone else that he is first to see you. Please Em. He misses you."

"ok." she said seeing no way out. This could make her feel worse but well she had to see the little guy and she didn't regret her decision. Henry squealed with happiness when he saw her. "Emily!" She held out her arms and helped him on the bed. "hey buddy." She said taking him into her arms. She inhaled his scent and smoothed his hair lovingly. "I missed you Emily." He said when she released her.

"I missed you too sweetie." She said looking at him. she marvelled at how much he looked like his mother. Her heart cringed when she thought of JJ. "I cried because I missed you so much. daddy said it was bad but mummy said it was ok. She told me a secret. She says she cries too because she misses you."

"I miss her too." Said Emily about to cry. Why did life have to be like this.

"when will you learn to keep a secret Henry?" she heard JJ's voice say. Her heart nearly stopped. Slowly she turned and their eyes met. They held. JJ came and sat besides Em. They continued to look at each other not knowing what to say. "hey." Jj started.

"hey" Emily replied not sure what to say. She wanted to hug JJ and tell her she was sorry. That she loved her. she also wanted to scream at her for making this harder for her by coming to see her. reminding her of what she lost. She remained quiet though.

"you got me worried. I looked for you at the airport."

"why?" she had to ask. Why would JJ come to her apartment and go to the trouble for looking for her.

" because I wanted to ask if we could come home." she said looking straight at Em. Emily looked shocked and surprised.

"yes can we come home Emily? Please?" pitched in Henry who was now looking at Emily from his position besides Emily.

"what about …"she trailed off looking at Henry. she wanted to ask about the custody.

"all settled. That's what I wanted to tell you." She said getting what Emily wanted to ask. They couldn't say it in front of Henry though

"really?" she was not certain. She needed the confirmation. She couldn't bring her hopes up again.

"really. So can we come home?" asked JJ hoping Emily would agree. She had broken Emily's heart after all and Emily had every right not to trust her again.

" Emily don't you want us to come?" asked Henry his chin wobbling about to cry.

"god no! I would love you to come! How could I possibly say no to you?" she said taking him in her arms laughing tears of joy running on her cheeks. For the first time in 2 months she felt her heart was not breaking. She felt free. JJ took her into her arms and she revelled the feeling of JJ's slender arms around her. God knew how much she missed her. "I'm so sorry Emily. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." She said softly. "I love you Emily and I hope you still do."

"I never stopped loving you JJ. I doubt I ever will." She said sincerely knowing it was the truth. she loved JJ with all her heart.

_That's it. Last chapter when Em tells JJ about the baby. _

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: do I really have to say this? Ok fine. I don't own criminal minds… happy now?_

_Well there goes the chapter 6. I really hope you like it. _

_Thank you for the reviews._

Emily woke up with a start and was glad to see she was in her apartment. She so hated hospitals. They just gave her creeps. JJ had driven her home and she had slept soon after getting home. She looked at the bedside clock. It was 8 in the evening. She was still weak and not to mention the morning sickness that had returned which she had hid so well from JJ. She wanted to tell her once she was certain where she stood.

Of course she had told JJ that she had never stopped loving her (which was true) but that didn't mean she could trust her again. JJ had left her. Of course it was for Henry but still what guarantee does she have that if a time came again for JJ to choose she would again choose to leave her? JJ had simply just let them go. Just like that. She felt she didn't mean that much for her to just be quick to leave. She sighed. She really didn't want to see the blonde let alone have that talk but she knew it had to be done. She was nervous and half hoped JJ had left but when she heard the slight murmur from the TV she knew JJ was still there. She thought of staying in bed and pretends to be asleep. She laughed at herself for having that thought. Finally she decided she was going to see and talk to JJ. The house was dark serve for the lights from the TV. She made out JJ sitting on the couch. She made her way to her.

JJ sat on the couch. She could faintly here the TV murmur in the background but she was in deep thought. She knew that when Emily woke up they would have to talk. She had asked Garcia to take care of Henry. She was certainly not looking forward to this. She loved Emily so much and though the brunette had told her she still loved her that didn't mean she still wanted her in her life. She had left her. Emily had trusted her with her heart and she had broken it. She didn't want to lose Emily and was scared what Emily will say. She sighed. She heard movement and she turned and came face to face with Emily. She was clad in a red tank top and sweats. She looked so beautiful and JJ was just mesmerized.

"hey." She said softly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked as Emily took a seat on another couch. JJ's heart fell. Just the fact that Emily couldn't sit on the same couch with her, hurt her. She couldn't blame her but she felt Emily was already distancing herself.

"I'm feeling better." She could see the hurt in JJ's eyes when she sat far away from her on another couch. She did not want to sit close to JJ because she didn't trust herself to think when the blonde was close to her. She needed a clear head in this. She sat facing the blonde but her head in her hands.

"Em" JJ started after a long silence. Emily looked up and looked at her but not in her eyes. She sighed "I don't know where to start." She said.

"How about on explaining why you left? Why you didn't trust me enough to be able to fight for you and Henry. Why you were so quick to go back to him after all we had been through." Emily said her voice bitter full of the anger and hurt she had felt.

JJ grimaced at the sound of Emily's voice. It was full of hurt and pain. She winced. She couldn't blame Emily for saying that. The hell she deserved it. "I am sorry Emily." She said softly. She didn't know what to say.

"is that it? Is that all you can say?" Emily said incredulously. The anger was now sinking in. JJ looked at Emily and saw her eyes flashing with anger "I loved you JJ. The hell! I was willing to go to all strengths to fight for you. To win Henry. For us to be a family. You just decided I wasn't enough for you. You didn't trust me! You didn't believe in us!" Emily fumed. How could JJ do this to her.

"Emily please…" she tried but Emily would not stop.

"you just left! Do you even know how much hell I went through? Did you even consider how I would feel? I thought I mattered to you but it looks like I didn't!"

"you do Emily…"

"I do? The why did you leave? Why was it so easy to you to just go and run back into Will's arms? And if he hadn't let you go what would you have done? You would grow old with him? Yeah because I was not good enough. Do you think I don't love Henry? That I didn't want to lose him just as much as you? But noooooo you decided to go and be a 'family' with him." she fumed.

"Emily you mean the world to me." She said softly

"no I don't. if I did you wouldn't have left." She said in a low voice filled with hurt and a sudden realization.

JJ's heart broke when she heard Emily's hurt and pain. Tears started to fall. Will she ever make this right? Suddenly all the explanations she had come up with were all stupid. She realised that now. Emily was right. She had made a decision out of fear. The hell she had not even consulted Emily. She had just told her she was going back to will "Emily please… I couldn't lose Henry. I had to do what I had to so that I could keep him. I am sorry Emily but please can you just understand. I didn't want to leave you! I love you and the past 2 months were hell for me too! I want you and only you."

"I trusted you JJ." said Emily softly looking at her for a fleet second before looking on the ground. Her eyes were dark with emotion and her voice raw with emotion. "You are the first person I have ever trusted. Who I have ever given my whole self to. I thought you trusted me too. I guess I was wrong. You never gave me a chance. You took the easy way out." she said all this time looking at the ground. She raised her face and looked at JJ and then said "you had a choice. You left and you broke my heart JJ."

"I am so sorry. Please Emily." said JJ now crying. She felt it in her heart she had lost Emily. "I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please give us another chance Emily. Please. I love you and I can't live without you. Henry can't live without you." JJ literally begged. She was now clutching Emily's hands kneeling in front of Emily. She was glad when Emily didn't pull away.

Emily felt a pang in her heart. She was causing JJ all this but the again she couldn't stop the feeling she had. She just couldn't trust JJ with her heart anymore. "I love you too JJ. I love Henry too. I wanted a family with you. I wanted to grow old with you but I can't. A relationship should be based on trust. I can't trust you anymore. How will I know if something else comes up you will not run off? That you will not take the easy way out?"

JJ's heart broke when she heard Emily's speech. She was right. She had not even considered Emily. She had just ran off to the easiest. She had brought this on herself but she was never going to give up though. She wanted Emily. "I know I hurt you bad Emily. I know I screwed this and I know it will take time for me to prove to you again. To gain your trust again. I promise I will never leave you. I love you and those days without you were the worst days of my life." She said softly. She took Emily's chin and raised it so she was looking straight at Emily.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes. She knew she could never stop loving JJ but trusting her will take time. "It will take time JJ." She said.

"I will wait. I love you Emily." She said sincerely. She raised her hand and stroked Emily's hair. She brought it to Emily's cheek and she stroked it softly.

"I love you too JJ." she said truly meaning it. JJ pulled her in for a long searing kiss.

"You need to go and rest." said JJ as she lay facing Emily on the couch. Emily looked tired. They both were emotionally exhausted. Emily did not dispute. JJ took her to bed and as she was about to leave to go and sleep on the couch she heard Emily say "please stay." It was a simple request yet full of promise to JJ. She smiled and said "always."

JJ took Emily into her arms and pulled her close. She sighed as she felt Emily fall asleep. She knew it would take time but they will get through it. They will make it. Love always conquers all. "I love you Emily." She said softly.

"I love you JJ.' came a soft sleepy reply from Emily.

_Am sorry JJ doesn't know about baby yet but next chapter definitely!_

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds. Its soo sad._

_There goes how JJ found out about baby. I really hope you like it. This is the end I guess but well if you want me to continue just let me know._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

JJ woke up the next morning at 6. She looked at Em who lay fast asleep besides her. She gently untangled herself and eased herself out of bed. She went and freshened up deciding to make some breakfast for Emily. She was so glad Hotch had given her some days off. She glanced once more at the sleeping beauty then walked out of the bedroom. She hoped Em would sleep more.

An hour later she found Emily still asleep. She put the tray on the bedside and sat beside her looking at Emily who lay besides her. She was so glad to be with her. She looked so peaceful and just so beautiful she didn't want to wake her. Her skin looked so unbelievably soft and just screamed at her to touch it. JJ could not resist. She knew she was going to wake her but she couldn't stop herself. She brushed out Emily's hair form her face then slowly caressed her cheek. She felt Emily stirring and then open her eyes.

Emily looked into the beautiful blue eyes. She had thought last night was a dream. She felt so peaceful and had slept like a baby in JJ's arms. She had really missed falling asleep with her and waking up to seeing those eyes. She smiled. "Hey." "Hey" said JJ giving her a small kiss that still left her breathless. "Do I smell coffee?" she said sitting up.

"Yep. Thought I would bring you breakfast in bed. I know how you love that.." she said

"Hmm you know I love you right." She said teasingly smiling happily.

"Agent Prentiss do you really mean it or you just want my coffee." She teased smiling that amazing smile that Emily loved. She had really missed JJ and she was glad they were speaking.

Emily smiled. She wanted to tease back but the wave of dizziness struck her and she knew she had to go to the bathroom. Obviously the smell of food had triggered it. Hell. How was she supposed to survive if even the smell of toothpaste made her vomit? Damn! "Emily, are you alright?" she heard JJ say before she dashed out of bed and bolted for the bathroom.

JJ was stunned. She was startled out of her surprise and confusion by Emily who groaned hard. JJ immediately went to the bathroom and saw Emily kneeling her head on the toilet vomiting clutching the bowl. JJ immediately went to her rubbing small circles on her back wondering what was wrong with Em. Was it the pills or the accident causing her this?

Emily slumped back on the walls and she felt JJ's arms around her. She sighed when she heard JJ ask "Em what is it? Is it the pills?" she knew now was the time to tell her. She wasn't sure if this was the right time but she had talked to JJ last night so she had to tell her.

"No. it's not." She said.

"Then what is it Em?" she asked then realised maybe Em didn't want to tell her. She felt a pang of hurt. Emily had said it would take time to trust her. "It's ok if you don't want to say." She said dejectedly. At least Em was there with her.

Emily heard JJ's voice and realised what JJ was thinking. "no of course I want to tell you though I cant say it in the toilet." JJ laughed and said "let's go to the bedroom."

"So what is it?" JJ asked.

"We are going to be parents." She said softly.

"What?" JJ couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Emily took a deep breath and said "after you left I started getting sick. I was feeling tired and I thought it was lack of sleep. I realised I had to go to see then doctor and I did." She looked JJ in the eyes as she said softly "I am pregnant JJ. This is the 2 month."

JJ was stunned. Emily was pregnant. They had waited for this day for some time. She was so ecstatic! But then a thought came to her "so you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought about telling you but I realised I didn't need to put pressure on you. I knew it would be hard on you. I didn't want you to come back to me on the bases that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry." She said softly.

JJ knew Em was right. She would have been torn. Again she saw how considerate of her feelings Emily was. It must have been so hard n her to keep something like that. She looked at Emily and squeezed her hands "its ok Em. I understand."

"Oh my God I can't believe we are going to be parents!" JJ said her eyes twinkling with happiness! She was so glad she was back with Em because it would be so hard on her.

"Me too. I was so scared when I found out because I was alone. I am glad you are here with me know."

"I am glad too. I love you Emily. And this little tyke." said JJ kissing Emily.

"Tyke?" said Emily laughing. She loved the name JJ had thought for the peanut as Em was calling it.

"Yeah. Ok peanut?" said JJ teasingly and Em laughed. "Whatever. I am so glad you are here. I love you too."

she leaned in and kissed JJ softly on the lips. Soon it was heated and they were panting. JJ slowed the kiss and said breathlessly "as much as I would have loved to continue this I don't want you to faint on me. Breakfast?"

"Definitely" Em said and they made way to the dining the unused tray of food in hand.

_Well there it goes._

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds!_

_Thank you for the reviews. My last chapter! Hope you enjoy it._

JJ woke up and looked down at the sleeping woman besides her. She smiled as she looked at Emily. She could never really take in how beautiful she was and it always awed her. She looked at the clock. 12:05 it said. She smiled and cuddled closer to her, her hand on Emily's stomach which was now had a visible bump. They had been told they were expecting twins! She had been so excited when she first went for ultra sound with Em. She had heard the babies' heart beats. She had been so excited she had actually recorded the sounds!

She was so glad to be with Emily again. She often woke up at midnight just to assure herself Em was really there. It was still hard but they were working it through. Emily had returned to building walls and pushing her out. She could not blame her. She had betrayed Emily's trust and had hurt her so bad. She knew being allowed back into her life was a huge step for Emily and she had to prove herself. She knew she would get through in time.

The hell they hadn't made love yet since she got back (it was almost 2 weeks now). They kissed and held but when it got heated Em pulled away. She understood. She knew she had to give her time and didn't push it. They were now looking for a new house since Emily's 2 bed roomed condo was going to be too small with the 2 new additions on the way. She spooned resting her head on Emily's neck.

She didn't realise her hands were moving drawing hearts on Emily's stomach but she felt Emily stir and turn to face her. She soon looked into those beautiful eyes. God! It seems the pregnancy made her even more breath-taking. "Good morning sunshine." She said looking deep into her eyes. "Hmmm nice waking up to see your eyes." said Emily smiling. They shared a long passionate kiss and just lay there cuddling. They had come back from a case and it just felt good to hold each other. They slept in separate rooms just to maintain some professionalism.

Emily was so glad to have JJ back. She knew she could not live without her. No matter what she will always love her. She could see the younger woman was trying to make everything right. She still couldn't just open up to her easily. Before what happened, she would not even try to hide anything from her but now she needed to be pushed. Even then there are some times she just couldn't talk to her. She knew it hurt JJ bad and it hurt her to see her hurt but she couldn't help it. How can you trust yourself to give back your battered heart to someone who broke it? No matter the love? She would try. For them.

"I love you Emily." Said JJ softly but Emily got the message. She leaned back and looked into JJ's eyes. They held. "I love you too Jennifer." she said and they hugged. Emily pulled back and pulled JJ for a long passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Oh God!' JJ thought. She was going to have to take a cold shower again! They looked at each other breathing hard then Em pulled her in for another kiss. This time JJ couldn't control herself and her hands started wandering down Emily's back. Up her sensitive sides causing Em to moan. Emily's hands weren't stagnant either. They were also doing their roaming fuelling her desire further. She didn't know if there was enough cold water to be able to cool her after this.

Emily pulled back and straddled JJ. "W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously her voice husky. She didn't want Em to stop so she was not complaining. She met Em's eyes. she could barely open them. They were so heavy with desire.

"What does it look like I'm doing Miss Jareau?" said Em softly her voice sultry and her eyes dark with desire. JJ's breath caught and when Emily pulled her into a kiss she returned with all the fever and pent up passion. " .You." She said in a harsh whisper punctuating her words with a kiss. JJ groaned at the effect Em's tongue and breath were doing to her.

"are you sure?" she managed to say through gasps as Em's hands were wondering down slowly caressing her neck, her shoulders and between her breasts. It was exquisite torture. Her nipples were already hard with anticipation begging Emily's hands to touch her which Em was so happy to obey.

"I am so sure." said Emily in that same sultry voice making JJ's breath hitch. God this woman really had an effect on her. Unable to think anymore she pulled Emily down for another open heated kiss, drawing her in so close to her feeling their bodies mould as one. There was no stopping now.

JJ lay spent her breath coming in gasps as she tried to control herself. Emily was also struggling with her breath. All she could say was "wow!" having been robbed of all her vocabulary by the most intense orgasm she ever had. When they had come together, they had connected physically and emotionally. They had both come staring into each other's eyes and she had been frightened by the love she saw in Emily's eyes. it was one she had seen before Will came back. Her heart swelled. Emily was back to her!

Emily chuckled pulled JJ in for a short kiss and said "yeah. You are amazing." She said meaning it. Her heart swelled with love for this woman. She loved her so much and when they made love she just wanted her to see just shown much. When she saw JJ's tears she knew she had got the message. She pulled her into her embrace and they dozed off.

It wasn't long when they heard small feet walking into their room and JJ untangled herself to lift the little boy on the bed. "Mummy can I sleep with you and mama?" he said sleepily. It was now 5 am. "Sure baby." She said and let him smuggle in with them. They both put their arms around him and he was soon asleep. After all it was time the five of them cuddled together. They will be ok. They will be a happy family.

_Finished! _

_Please review!_


End file.
